The Lost Clan
by jayenator2.0
Summary: What if Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze aren't dead? What IF Naruto actually has a brother and/or sister? What if Shino may just be falling in love and what if two certain teammates start becoming more than just friends? NaruSaku, Shino OC!Find out!
1. Prologue of the Century!

**Whaddup peeps. Welcome to my fic. Anyway lets begin!**

**I do NOT own Naruto. (This is shippuden era ppl)**

It was a nice and normal day, just like any other. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the grass was green, the sky looked blue and the human known as 'Jayenator2.0' was sitting in front of the computer waiting for some kind of inspiration for the new Naruto fic they want to write. "Oh!"

Inspiration has landed!

It was a nice and normal day, just like any other. The birds were chirping, the sun was beaming down it's luxurious rays, the grass was green, the sky looked blue and six figures could be seen jumping from tree to tree in a southern direction towards the fire country border and Konoha gakure no sato.

Who, might you ask, are these six? Why they're Naruto, Sakura and Shino of course. And joining them on this-"CUT! Seriously, people can we at least try to get this right?"

~**And our story begins~**

Have you ever felt like you were being watched? Well that's exactly what Aburame Shino was feeling and he wasn't too far from the truth.

Six figures ran through the lush forestry of the Fire country after completing an A+ ranked mission concerning the Bijuu, Jinchuriki and ultimately the Akatsuki. Their six man squad consisted of Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba with his dog Akamaru. While not too far behind, two figures lurked within the canopy of trees heading right in their direction.

"Oy, Shikamaru. How much longer till we reach Konoha?" complained the world's most hyperactive ninja.

"It's just about another day's worth of traveling Naruto. As tiring as it may seem you did kind of make us detour by a _few hundred_ miles." Replied the Nara's annoyed drawl.

"Hey it's not entirely my fault! And even if it was, a whole day's worth! As in we won't get there until tommmoorrrooww?" retorted Naruto with a slight look of desperation on his face

"The longer we have to travel the less time I have to train to get stronger."

"Quit whining baka. Anyway it's better this way so that I can take a better look at your arm and chest and give you a proper diagnosis when we set up camp." Said Sakura as she grabbed the branch of a close ny tree and swung herself closer to Naruto.

"You're lucky that you made it out of there at all! No more rushing into things like that can't you at least try to think of a plan first?"

"Okay Sakura-chan."

The scenery passed by at an amazing blur as the ninja squad hurried at the prospect at just one more day of travel before their final destination was reached. While no one refused to admit it, everyone was feeling Naruto's anxiety at being away from their home for almost a month. However, Sakura was especially worried at the possibility of her having missed the poison that she believed was introduced into Naruto's circulatory system.

'_Maybe I'm just paranoid but I can't help thinking that Naruto just doesn't seem as energetic as usual. I just hope that I didn't miss any poison when I checked him a few hours earlier. We had to rush on in case those rogue thieves had brought along more of their gang members after the attack earlier on so my inspection was too hurried to be completed thoroughly.'_

Not too far away from our favourite ninja team two silhouettes can be seen racing through the trees, being careful to keep themselves concealed as to not cause any...unwanted attention.

"So Senji you think they've noticed us yet?"

"No, not as yet, we, and I mean you, just have to be careful as to not get caught and that means no reckless behavior, understand?."

Two definitive figures, a male and female can be faintly made out through the lush forest vegetation. The male adorns a dark indigo under shirt with an odd inscription of what looks like an oblong scythe in the middle above which is a grey coloured jacket like the one chuunins have been known to wear along with long black camoflague pants and combat boots. His hair appears to be short, black and spiky, however not as unruly as a certain jinchuriki and his dog eared companion.

The female adorns a similar black camoflague pants and cargo boots, except her shirt is a crimson red penny tee with a slight v-neck and with foreign silver patterns (imagine A'Zari's tattoos from the MARVEL movie next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow). She also wears a chuunin type jacket except hers is black and unlike her brother it is completely unbuttoned like Shikamaru. Her long, black hair seems braided in a corn row style (like lil Romeo when he was younger). No headbands can be seen on either of their person but the girl does have on a pair of black fingerless gloves with blank metal plates near her knuckles and the boy has a pair of shades on his head with a similarly blank metal plate near the middle. Both of them seem tanned as if from the hidden Rock village.

The most suspicious thing about their appearance is the torn and tattered state of their clothing along with the scrapes found along the boy's skin. The blood that seems to be spewn and spotted all over them may also cause an air of suspicion, but most of all their presence is veiled with a dark and dangerous atmosphere.

"It seems as if they have stopped to make camp Suonyo. We should do the same as well." said the strained and intelligent voice that came from the male.

"Yea good luck with that, I'm gonna do some recon bye!" in the blink of an eye the mysterious female was gone, presumably into the tree line over head.

In a harsh whisper Senji calls "Suonyo! Come back here!"

With a defeated look Senji seems to realize, "Dad did say she gets her attitude from mother. Can't find any fault there. Oh well guess it's up to me to setup camp….again….for the fifth time….in a row."

It starts to drizzle

"This day just keeps getting' BETTER and BETTER doesn't it!"

**~A few hours later~**

"And _that_ is how you set up a proper looking camp-

"Uh oh!"

Senji could barely make out the inaudible yell of help he heard from at least 2 miles off…coming from a southern direction…near where the other ninja were camping for the night.

"What did Suonyo do now!" yelled Senji with an exasperated look on his face as he sent chakra to his feet and ascended the nearest tree

"Of course she would try and get a closer look at _him_. Not that I would've been fast enough to stop her, even the infamous Green Beast and his young protégée from Konoha couldn't have caught her. Even so, I really hope she hasn't had a run in with the Konoha nins or else things could get complicated. And I don't really feel like killing anyone else today…but I might make an exception for my _bothersome, irksome, reckless _and above all else TROUBLESOME sister."

**Uh oh. Things are looking pretty hectic for our mystery ninjas. What will happen? Will there be even more blood shed and just who are Suonyo and Senji? Stick around for chapter two!**

**R n R**

**Read and Review**

**Peace!**

**Jayenator out!**


	2. Meet and Greet Ninja Style

**Hey guys time for the chapter!(I do not own naruto) I just wanna say thanx(I do not own naruto) to all the subscribers (dbzgtfan2004, vash3055 and gundam1) , also another thanx to dbzgtfan2004 for commenting(I do not own naruto) and so without further a due… !(I do not own naruto)**

_**Previously on 'The Lost Clan'**_

'_Maybe I'm just paranoid but I can't help thinking that I Naruto just doesn't seem as energetic as usually. I just hope that I didn't miss any poison when I checked him a few hours earlier.'_

"_This day just keeps getting' BETTER and BETTER doesn't it!"_

"_Uh oh!"_

"_What did Suonyo do!I really hope she hasn't had a run in with the Konoha nins or else things could get complicated. And I don't feel like killing anyone else today."_

**At the six man squad's campsite~**

"**!" **shrieked the enraged form of the once innocent looking Sakura…of course that was before she had a run in with a scare in the bathroom.

'_Aw shit! I don't think I've ever seen her so angry before! And I just wet my pants!' _screamed a frantic Naruto

Having successfully awoken the great Kyuubi No Yoko from his deep slumber of course Kyuubi would have something to say about this.

'_**You imbecilic fool! I warned ya kit. I told ya not to put the fake spider in her hair but no! Ya did it anyway and now you must pay the consequences! MWAHAHAHA!'**_ insert evil yet foxy grin here

'_Okay FIRST OFF __**fur ball**__ if __**I**__ die __**you**__ die and SECONDLY that WAS a mint condition black widow spider collectable an-'_

'_**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I must be dreaming. You. The most stupid, idiotic, hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja of Konoha gakure no sato, Uzumaki Naruto is making sense! And everyone knows that you stole that TOY from bug boy.'**_

'_Hey it's not THAT obvious and for all you know…I-I….I could secretly be collecting bug toys so ha!'_

'_**Yeah kit, I'm sure that you hid your new found 'collectible' toys from me even though I have a constant feed to your mind. Anyway don't look now but here she comes. Ha**__**h**__**a**__**h**__**a'**_

"S-s Sakura-chan it was just a joke honestly!" stammered the now totally cowering in fear ninja

"Oh yea! Well, we'll see just how funny it is when I RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! I told you specifically that I. Do. NOT. Like. SPIIDDERRSS! BAKANERO! SHANERO!" Large amounts of chakra could be felt from miles away being pumped furiously into Sakura's cocked hand just waiting to unleash a world of pain onto Naruto's guilt ridden face.

'_So this is how I die. At the hands of the love of my life.__ Oh what a world! What a world!'_

"Uh, guys?" came a rather monotonous but slightly amused voice

"WHAT IS IT! Oh sorry about that Shino what's up?" questioned the ver so slightly pissed off kunoichi

Shino: sweat drop anime style

'_I'm saved I'm saved!'_

"Well it, looks like my bugs have found an unidentified shinobi and have surrounded it. I have chosen to go interrogate them alone. Why then, you may ask, did I interrupt you're berating and most probable subsequent beating on Naruto? Simply for the reason that: 1) the others are trying to rest in order to regain their chakra reserves in case of enemy interference and your yelling is disturbing them from doing so. Also, 2) if you kill Naruto we'll be forced to drag his dead and limp body all the way back to Konoha and we really don't need the extra weight. (Sakura is now twitching very angrily at Shino) I think that is my cue to leave. Excuse me."

"Aw crud! **SHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNOOOOOOO"** poor Naruto when will he ever learn

**~About 3 miles away~**

"Man that was scary as hell! And now Shino's gone and made Sakura twice as mad. Looks as if we'll be sleeping out here tonight, what a drag." Retorted Shikamaru as he proceeded to find shelter within the tree cover

"Hey dude you don't have to tell us that twice right Akamaru" whimpering can be heard

**Back with our mysterious ninja~**

"Suonyo! There you are! I've be-," Came a relieved Senji only to be interrupted by grim look on his sister's face.

"Stay there Senji!"

"What, why!"

"Just listen to me Senji. I'm surrounded by those special chakra eating insects that seem to be controlled by the burgomaster that must have been in that squad."

"You mean the member from the Aburame clan in Konoha. The one we saw in the hood with the sunglasses on?" questioned her brother

"No Senji I'm talking about the other burgomaster who was obviously among the group!" came Suonyo's sarcastic reply

"Hey now what's with the attitude? Unlike you I like to assess the situation. I mean really who wouldn't suspect leaf shinobi to set traps? And despite what you may think knowledge, no matter how meager like an enemy's appearance can make all the difference in a mission."

"I don't care which one it is (in the slow, warning/dangerous voice) Just. Get. Me. THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"You know we really have to work on that temper of yours." grinned back a clearly amused Senji.

"Senji…"

"Don't you Senji me. I warned you about your recklessness. You could have easily stayed and help me set up camp but nnnooo."

"Senji…"

"Okay okay I'll figure something out just gimme a second."

A look of concentration crossed the nin's face when suddenly a large chakra source could be felt heading towards them.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." Guess who

"The Aburame." Calmly stated Senji, while subtly increasing the amount of chakra gathered in the palms of his hands and feet.

"All I want are some answers and my bugs might just think twice about hurting her." Said the even voice of Shino as he too prepared for battle and spread his remaining bugs around the surrounding area in a dome like shape.

"And what if I refuse to answer?" Senji defiantly answered

"Hey guys don't I get a say in this!..."

**What will happen? Will Suonyo get a say in this? And just where do these two nin come from anyway? Well you'll just have to read to find out ;)!**

**RnR**

**Peace!**

**Jayenator out!**


	3. The Spider of Death?

**I do not own Naruto cause if I did…..well let's just say Pakkun would have a bigger role, *grins evilly***

**Wad up guys! I forgot to tell you that Senji and Suonyo are indeed my made up characters, in case you didn't notice and they also have black hair and light brown skin colour. **

_**Last time on 'The Lost Clan'**_

"_Senji…"_

"_**SHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNOOOOOOO"**_

"_The Aburame."_

"_All I want are some answers and my bugs might just think twice about hurting her."_

"_And what if I refuse to answer….?"_

**~Present time~**

"I don't really think you need or in this case want to know the answer to that question." Stated Shino as his bugs started to encircle closer upon their targets

"Oh yea, try me" threatened Senji.

What Shino didn't realize was the gleaming liquid that seemed to pool in Senji's hand hidden behind his back.

"You know it's almost as if I'm totally invisible here" Complained a certain brunette surrounded by bugs

Two figures can be seen in the nearby tree cover. One is seen riding atop a large ninja dog with a coat of white and brown fur while the other is leaning against a tree. "Yo Shino! Are we interrupting something?"Asked the feral looking male

"Whoever these guys are with Shino they look as if they're gonna be troublesome. What a drag, and I was hoping to relax today and catch up on my sleep tonight."

"Hey that reminds me. Shikamaru didn't we leave Ino with Sakura and Naruto?"

"Arf, arf!" barked Akamaru in agreement

"Hey I definitely wasn't gonna wake her up from her 'beauty sleep'. She'd probably clobber me as good as Sakura's most likely done to Naruto by now"

"Yea I guess you're right. But how anyone can sleep through all that commotion I'll never know."

"Bark bark"

"I hear ya Akamaru"

**~Back with Shino~**

"I'll give you two options. You can come back peacefully with me to my campsite and my comrades and I will question you fairly or we can just fight right here until I capture you and let one of my team mates on this mission torture you through interrogation. After all the Yamanaka's are known for toying with people's minds. However, it's entirely your choice. However in your condition and with the odds of numbers against you it is clear that you are outmatched." Stated Shino's dangerously low monotone. The underlying threat hanging in the air.

"Huh, a Yamanaka you say _'like we don't already know'" _came Senji's voice blatantly disregarding Shino's assessment of the outcome of any possible fights.

"…Very well. We'll come along quietly but first let my sister go." The strange liquid in Senji's hand seemingly evaporates without a trace

"Finally they realize that I'm still trapped by blood and chakra hungry spiders." Retorted Suonyo as she glared daggers at both her brother and the Aburame.

"Follow me and remember no funny business." Calmly replied Shino as he motioned to Shikamaru and Kiba to stay on guard. Shino raised his arms as the swarm of his kikaichu insects return to the surrounding forest area.

The others follow Shino from a distance while collaborating on what to do "He seems nice." Stated a newly freed Suonyo

"Suonyo get real. He probably would've killed you. I would have made a run for it a long time ago if his two team mates weren't following us as well. If it came down to it I would have had to use _that_ technique. I almost did. Man she would have killed us if I had." Reputed Senji

"And yet you didn't because he didn't kill me or try to for that matter. As for his team mates, if you're referring to dog breathe, and Mister lazy ass over there we could deal with them in what?" Suonyo pondered in a contemplative grin

"I give em' two seconds at least and a minute at most. I dunno maybe we could just tell them who we are, what happened and that we're actually Konoha nins to?" whispered Suonyo

"Are you KRAzy!" retaliated Senji in a harsh whisper

"What, it might not be a bad idea. I mean we've been hidden from the villagers all our lives." The first emotions of sadness that Suonyo had felt in a long time seemed to seep out of her words.

"It's for our own protection. And you know the law forbids us from revealing who we really are. Hokage-sama, the council, mother and father would have a cow!" as much as Senji was saddened by his sister's words he knew that he had to be the voice of reason.

"But we've never had any friends. It's just been you, me, mom and Mr. way-too-happy." Retorted Suonyo as her eyebrows scrunched up in apparent anger.

"You mean dad?"

"Yea whatever. They're hardly ever with us anyway. I mean we can't even reveal ourselves to our own brother!"

"Half-brother. Well I think that's what we'd refer to him as"

"I don't frickin' care whether he's our quarter-brother, half-brother, fifth-brother or whole brother! Ya got that!" replied Suonyo

"Yea yea okay just keep your voice down we're stopping soon...and he's with them. At most I would permit level 2 unveil but unless we are absolutely faced with danger nothing more. That means-"

"Yea I get it bro. We hide our kekkai genkai…at all costs."

**~Back at Camp~**

"*yaaawwwwwwwwnnnnnn* I wonder what forehead and the others are up to *sniff* "Oh well I won't know until I get out of the tent."

"Oh, hey there Sakura hey….NARUTO!"

"Hey there Ino" croaked an abused and broken body covered with an 'unidentified' red substance

"What happened to you!" asked Ino as she incredulously viewed his current state of...well obviously it was a painful state.

"Well Ino. Let's just say that I think Naruto and I have finally come to an understanding…right naruto?" questioned Sakura as she pointedly glared at Naruto as if daring him to disagree

"Yea *gulp* sure thing Sakura-chan"

"Riigggggggghhhhtttt. Well while you two finish you're bonding process I'm going to the bathroom now."

"No Ino WAAAAIIITTTT!"

~**In the bathroom that Shino made out of his earth element jutsu (just pretend he has earth element) ~**

'_Hmm. I wonder where the others were….was that just Naruto calling me? Probably for something stupid…. hey look a spider_…a spider…**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**Hey wait a sec. It's not showing any signs of breathing or movement, which can only mean…**NNNNNAAAARRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!"**

"Aw crud."

**Will Naruto ever get checked to see if he has any poison in him, will he survive the hit from Ino? And what will happen with Shino and the others when they reach the campsite? Find out next time.**

_**Preview**_

"_**Senji it's him"**_

"_**We are Konoha nin."**_

"_**We were up against an Akatsuki member."**_

"_**He's dead."**_


	4. Relatives of Jackie Chan

**I do not own Naruto…and that's the gospel truth (sorry Hercules moment)**

**Anyway, on with the show- I mean fic, and thanx for the replies.**

_**Previously on…'The Lost Clan'**_

"_He probably would've killed you."_

"_We're actually Konoha nins"_

"_We've been hidden from the villagers all our lives."_

"_It's for our own protection. And you know the law forbids us from revealing who we really are."_

"_not showing any signs of breathing or movement, which can only mean…__**!"**_

**(I dunno about you guys but I luv these dramatic intros)**

"So we're sticking to the same story as before?" asked the young kunoichi while turning to face her brother, the passing scenery appears at a blur as the two ninja are 'escorted' to the campsite

"Yea Suonyo. I just hope we get back to the village soon cause I don't think I can lose much more blood before I faint." Replied Senji, the tell tale signs of fatigue clear on his face

"You should have let me handle both of them. Then you wouldn't be in this shape and we wouldn't be in such a mess. I mean maybe if I-"

"No Suonyo. You had less chakra than me. That mission took its toll on both of us. There was nothing either of us could have done to improve the outcome of that particular battle and for once you weren't even reckless. We performed at our best, given the circumstances and we survived with the information Jiraiya-sama needed. We completed the mission that's what counts." Reassured Senji as he laid a gentle blood stained hand on his sister's shoulder

"Right brother" a slight smile graced her saddened face "We will confront him eventually."

"I know Suonyo but we cannot reveal our real identities just yet. We will wait until we reach back home and get permission from Hokage-sama first."

"If you mean granny I don't care what I have to do to convince her to at least tell him the truth…he deserves to know" she whispered mostly the last part to herself

"….stubborn as always. Not that I didn't expect it but for once in your life could you at least call her Hokage-sama, Hokage, I mean even, Granny-sama is more respectful." Said Senji, a disapproving frown upon his lips

"Hey you two quit collaborating back there." grumbled Shikamaru

"Hai." Replied Senji

"Whatever Mr. lazy – ass." Said Suonyo as she smirked pointedly in his direction. _'Just because we're on our way to be interrogated doesn't mean I can't have a little fun along the way.'_

"Hey! What did you just call me!"shouted Shikamaru

"Mr. Lazy. Ass. Or should I say it in a way easier for you to understand widdle baby. "came Suonyo as she taunted Shikamaru with little cooing baby noises

"Alright that's it you wanna go kid cause I'm ready! In fact forget it. It'll be a waste of energy. Plus I hate to fight a girl. What a drag you two are turning out to be."

"Shikamaru, Kiba we are here. Watch these two while I inform the others and then we shall have a talk."

"Right Shino. As long as Shikamaru and the girl don't start anything we should be fine for a few seconds." Kiba said.

The group stopped on a few trees away from the campsite and Shino proceeded on to inform Ino of their new _guests_.

"Me start anything? SHE started it!" the sleep deprivation must really be getting to Shikamaru.

"I have a name you know."calmly stated Suonyo

"Oh yeah and what's that, oh wait let me guess miss talks-a lot or maybe its miss annoying-

"Say one more thing. Just one more and I swear….I'll kill you with one attack. It'll be so fast that you'll forget to blink." The sudden killing intent that radiated off of Suonyo and the sincerity behind her words was enough to make Shikamaru and

Kiba pee their respective pants, if they weren't _big_ and _strong_ ninja that is.

"Whoa Shikamaru I think you better do what she says. She's giving off more killing intent than Sakura and Ino combined." Whispered a more than slightly terrified Kiba

"Uh-I-I was ju-just kidding…um. Ss-sorry for that." Replied Shikamaru as he hastily apologized

"Hahahahahaha!" seriously guess who

"What!"stated a surprised Shikamaru

"What's-a-matter Lazy-ass. Giving up already? Gee, you really are the smart one."

"Suonyo be nice. I really don't mind but we really shouldn't kill two exceptional ninja. That would be a blow to our military force especially seeing that the lazy one seems to be a tactical genius and the other one could make for a great tracker in the ANBU black ops." agitatedly whispered her brother

"Please. I know very well the only reason that you wanna keep the lazy guy around is so that you can have someone to play nerd with."

"I am NOT A NERD!" yelled her infuriated brother

"Sure you aren't. Whatever helps you to sleep at night."

"Alright that's it Suonyo. If you wan-

"**NNNNNNAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTOOOOOO****!" (**okay if you don't know who this is… :P)

"What was that?" asked Senji bewilderment evident on everyone's faces

"Don't ask me Senji I'm not the smart one here."playfully whispered Suonyo

"Uh oh that's not good! That sounded a whole lot like Ino." Said Kiba

"Well if Naruto wasn't dead before he's dead now." Shikamaru took off in a leap towards the camp

"I hear ya Shikamaru. And you two don't try anything funny me and Akamaru are still here."

~**In camp~**

"Sakura, Ino" came a monotonous drawl

"WHAT!" reply two really pissed off kunoichis who are noticeably twitching madly

"Uh…. (Shino noticeably backs up) Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and I have the ninjas that I suspect were trailing us."

"Oh well ya could've just said so. Ino you and Shino can deal with them while I finally get around to Naruto's injuries. You know Ino I think you gave him a concussion."

"Oops. Well that's what he gets for acting immaturely. Anyway Shino you can bring in the ninjas."

"Right, sometimes I wonder why Ino was made leader of this mission." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that Shino?" asked Ino

"Uh- Nothing Ino." Hurriedly replied Shino

"Right, okay Kiba you can descend from these trees."stated Shino

Kiba and Akamaru followed by Senji and a clearly amused Suonyo jumped from the over head canopy a few feet in front of the campsite and steadily walked towards the group of young shinobi. All the while Suonyo's eyes stayed glued to _him,_ the object of hers and Senji's conversations for awhile, and his state of…disarray*cough cough*. However her eyes quickly drifted to the steely pale blue eyes of the platinum blonde haired kunoichi before her who seemed anything but happy. She was gonna have some fun with her.

"Hello there I'm Yamanaka Ino and we're shinobi from Konoha gakure no sato. I'm gonna get straight to the point. Why were you following us, what are your intensions, how did you get so badly beat up and where are you from?" demanded Ino using her best dominatrix stance

Suonyo eagerly stepped forward despite her brother's warning glances. He could tell this was gonna go bad from the moment he saw a mischievous gleam enlighten his _precious_ sister's face.

"Well _**psycho**_ to answer your questions. We are from Konoha. I believe that answers the first, second and last question. As in, for all you slow minded ninja, we were headed there as well and just happened to take the same route that's all." A wide grin evident on Suonyo's face at the violently twitching state of their new _host _and the fear evident on her teammates faces_._

Senji of course being the considerate, kind, caring, fearing for his life brother that he was, made his way to…intervene.

Stepping forward "As for why we're all beat up." He began making sure Suonyo was behind him and as out of sight as possible "We were just returning from a B ranked mission turned S. We kinda had a run in with one of those guys with the red cloud coats."

'_If we just play it nice and dumb they'll never suspect us.'_

"An Akatsuki member?" incredulously asked Kiba

"His name was Zetsu or something." Said Suonyo earning a glare of death from Senji. She was gonna give them away, he could feel it.

"Yeah him, and we had a pretty intense fight." Finished Senji.

"I see and the outcome of the battle was?"_ 'There's something off about these guys' _thought Ino _'I have a hunch…'_

"He's dead, but not before we got some info outta him. Actually he kinda split his body in two. I took out my guy and then helped my bro cause he got some kinda weird plant poison. We managed to extract it but he has lost an unhealthy amount of blood and chakra."

"You however _sister,_ have wasted even more chakra than me. I know that you all may not believe us but maybe this can help." Holding up the tiger sign Senji uttered "Release." Instantly a headband appeared on his forehead and the metal plate on his shades now had a leaf village symbol engraved onto it.

"My turn, release.(her gloves poofed and the Konoha symbol appeared on them as well as her newly adorned head band)."

"We had a genjutsu on these things just in case we ran into any ninja from another country. You see our mission took place in the lands of lightning and sound. As stated before we understand if you don't believe us but please at least help us with our injuries or allow us to travel with you since we are going to the same place. We'll willingly allow you to tie us up if you wish. I am Enji Chan and this is my sister Sukyo Chan" calmly stated Senji as he was feeling quite pissed on the inside at Suonyo's slight eye roll at their names.

'_I mean seriously Jackie Chan that's the best last name he could think of!__? Sometimes I wonder if we're really related.'_

"Well Ino it's your call." "Bark" Kiba and Akamaru said

"I'm alright with it, what about you Shikamaru?"

"I say bring em along cause if we do and it's a trap at least we won't feel guilty about leaving two supposedly Konoha shinobi behind. Plus they seem a bit too dangerous to let out of our sights anyway. I'll ask Sakura to see what she can do for them after she's done with Naruto."

"Right, and for your sakes this better not be a trick." Ino gazed into the two emotionless faces of Enji and Sukyo satisfied that no traces of guilt were found.

"I assure you that we are telling the truth." Said Senji his hand extended in an act of trust

"What reason could we possibly have for lying anyway?"

Ino considered this as she reached out and shook his hand. _'They seem sincere but still…'_

"If you have nothing to hide then you shouldn't mind being guarded. Kiba if you don't mind."

"No worries here Ino. Me and Akamaru are all for it."

"Good. Shino, Shikamaru a word."

Shino and Shikamaru silently followed Ino to the far side of their campsite towards Sakura and Naruto and away from prying ears.

**Well so far so good for our ninja. But what mysteries lie ahead and what about Naruto's concussion…..stay tuned to find out!**

**JOKE**

**~With Naruto and Sakura in the 'medical tent'~**

"Naruto for heaven's sakes wake up already!" _Damn it all we couldn't have given him a concussion! I need him to wake up! I guess our combined punches are to blame for this. You idiot you had better wake up!'_

All the while Sakura continued her brisk shaking of her companion demanding him to open his eyes and awaken from his drowsy demeanor.

"Sakura we-"

"What now Ino-pig?" Sakura groaned and relented to resting Naruto back onto his sleeping bag.

Sensing her friend's stressed and worn state Ino decided to inform her of their company after her discussion with Shikamaru and Shino. She quietly left the way she came.

"Alright guys I can't help it but I have an uneasy feeling about those two. Call it woman's intuition if you will but something isn't right. What do you think Shika?"

"Well I gotta agree with you there Ino. There's fact that they even survived a battle with an Akatsuki member, and with just the two of them. It's unbelievable. Especially based on the information we have from the Hokage on this particular guy. Zetsu. He was apparently like Pain's right hand man. He had to be pretty powerful to get that position and we had loads of trouble with his subordinates like Kakuza despite our large team size. There is also the fact that there is only two of them and that they're related." Stated Shikamaru

"It isn't unheard of for siblings or relatives to work together. However I understand your issue with the squad size. Simply because, a normal squadron from our village, has at least three members. In our case we had six members to enable a split into two teams of three if necessary." Stated Shino

"Exactly what I was thinking Shino. Not only that but I for one have never seen them in the village before. Have you Ino? Shino?" asked Shikamaru

"It is a rare occasion when I don't know shinobi that are around our age." Replied Ino. Despite her tries she couldn't recall ever meeting these strange ninja

"I concur. I have no knowledge of these two. The only rational explanation seems a bit too extreme in any case." Replied Shino

"Yea I see what you mean Shino. Unless those two are the youngest ANBU black ops in the core, which I highly doubt…still there's no other explanation." Concluded Shikamaru

"Well if that's the case then Shino do you mind guarding the girl and having Kiba guard the boy until this mission ends. We need to keep them apart but just as a precaution." Said Ino

"No problem Ino. I'll go now." Replied Shino

Shino nodded to his two colleagues and teleported away using the leaf's shun shin jutsu. Ino looked after him with uneasy eyes.

"Shikamaru, what am I doing? These guys at best are ANBU black ops from our village and at worst enemy ninja who are just waiting for us to let our guard down. Powerful enemy ninja too. Am I making the right decisions or just putting the team in danger? As team leader I should-

"Hey, enough of that rambling. Self-doubt'll get you nowhere. Believe me." Stated Shikamaru as he aimed a smile at Ino and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"I had to learn that lesson the hard way after we failed to bring back Sasuke all those years ago. Right now you need to be confident and think with a straight head. The first thing we should do is try to help them and Naruto get back to the leaf. Then we'll let the Hokage-sama take care of this whole mess kay?"

"Thanks Shika I really needed that."

"That's what friends are for. Now you go help Sakura before she throws a cow over Naruto. I'll make sure the others are good before we bunk for the night."

**~Inside the medical tent~**

Ino once again silently entered the make shift medical tent where Sakura was still profusely swearing and beating at Naruto to wake him up. His jacket and t-shirt already lay discarded on the ground from earlier when Sakura healed up the few cuts left on his chest. The faint orange glow from the candle light made for an overly dramatic play of lights and over emphasized the physical features within the tent. In fact that must be exactly what Ino saw when she peered at Sakura's face because she could've sworn she looked ready to cry. Just as easy as the look came it went and Ino continued towards her friends.

Sakura's POV

'_The damn idiot just had to go and get the stupid spider! I'm surprised Shino didn't hit him as well. Actually no I'm not. Shino would never have done that because he's probably the sanest person here.'_

"Let's see. He got struck by a kunai on his right shoulder, some shuriken near his sternum and then a sword slash between his shoulder blades. I need to make sure that his ribs are intact. I somehow doubt there's anything wrong with his spine or else even he wouldn't have been running with us."

'_The idiot. And his ever obsessive need to wear the colour orange. He might as well be trying to outdo that Robin guy from the Teen Titans. I mean do they both purposely try to dress in fruity coloured clothes._(couldn't help it sorry. As for the fruity comment I suggest the story '100 ways Robin's like a Banana').'

'_**Ugh will you listen to yourself! Cha! I mean I know how distracting his rock hard abs right in front of you can be but you're rambling has been taken to a **__**whole new level-'**_

'_Wait WHAT! I was NOT rambling and since when does Naruto have rock hard-_

Sakura paused as her inner self lead her eyes to the bare chest before her.

'_Okay so mayb__e he's been working out but since when do you find that distracting!'_

'_**Hey I'm only you so why don't you tell me.'**_

'_Now isn't the time for your- our- whoever's foolishness. I need a clear head so I can finally examine him properly. If anything happens to him…'_

By now Sakura could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes

'_No! I can't think like that. I'm a trained medical kunoichi and I will help him.'_

"Naruto…why do you have to be such a bakanero?" asked Sakura as she peered at her blonde haired companion. A hidden longing behind her words.

Anyone's POV

For the first time, in a long time…Ino heard something in her friend's words that she had only heard directed towards another individual over three years ago. She couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics and decided to help her. After all she was partly responsible for his current state of unconsciousness.

"You know constantly berating someone isn't usually how you get them to wake up. Come on we gotta check these bandages you put on him earlier and see if he's got any internal bleeding." Said Ino before lightly smiling at her long time friend and proceeding to help her lift up Naruto. Sakura unraveled his bandages.

"Thanks Ino. If only we could get him to wake up. It would sure help me sleep easier."

"I got an idea Sakura"

Ino rested Naruto's head back onto his pillow and placed her head next to his. Her lips lightly brushed his ear as she proceeded to whisper to him words inaudible to Sakura. As Ino lifted her head

*groan*"saku-sa…chan" Naruto croaked

"Naruto! Ino how did you?"

"Don't focus on me forehead just make sure he doesn't fall asleep again!."

"Thanks Ino-pig."

Naruto's eyelids slowly but surely opened to reveal his crystal clear blue eyes and Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she was looking into a never-ending ocean, probably made from Naruto's never-ending determination.

'_**Yea, THAT doesn't sound anything like being distracted.'**_

Broken from her reverie Sakura noticed that the usual gleam of joy in Naruto's eyes seemed to dim ever so slightly.

**So how's THAT for longer. Okay so it's not THAT much longer. And not MUCH happened. At least Naruto isn't dead so…**

**Will Sakura continually become distracted? Will Akamaru learn any words other than "arf bark" and will Naruto be able to stay awake long enough that the head trauma from his concussion won't send him into a coma? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z- uh I mean Titans Go! Wait uh, maybe Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!...You know what I'll just see u next time on Lost Clan. **

**Hey I got it right!**

**R n R**

**Peace**

**Jay out Suckerz!**


	5. The death of a kunoichi

**Yo yo yo! Jayenator and Chapter 4 in the house!**

**Anyway… about the late update. Anyone living in the Caribbean region has probably heard about the death of my aunt so yea I hope that explains it. If not well she was like a second parent to me cause me like many others didn't have a dad in their lives. That kinda induced some serious writer's block so yea I'm back. I actually changed this chapter a lot especially amidst some criticism I received which will be addressed later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I DO own Senji and Suonyo so in your faces!**

_**~Previously on 'The Lost Clan'~**_

"_**Say one more thing. Just one more and I swear….I'll kill you with one attack. It'll be so fast that you'll forget to blink."**_

"_**We are from Konoha."**_

"_**I assure you that we are telling the truth." Said Senji his hand extended in an act of trust**_

"_**What reason could we possibly have for lying anyway?"**_

While all of this was being discussed Suonyo took it upon herself to get comfy.

"Eh dog breath fetch me some water would ya?" ordered Suonyo as she proceeded to get up and began to stretch

"For your information _kid_ I am _not_ your slave and my name is Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Arf arf"

"You tell her Akamaru. And where do you think you're going? Stay put or I'll have to tie you up."

"Alright already sheesh. Look at you mister sensitive." She lay down against the nearest tree trunk, placing her arms behind her head.

'_Wow who thought an Inuzuka could be so sensitive. It's not like _I_ know where the nearest water supply is.'_

Suonyo and Senji suddenly sat up with their backs rigid and muscles tensed as a figure suddenly shun shined between Suonyo and the currently agitated Kiba and Akamaru.

Senji relaxed his body and scrunched his eyebrows together in thought _'I wonder why he came back. They must want to separate us. Strategically that is the most logical move on their part. At any rate this Shino guy will be less easy to irritate than the others.'_

"Kiba, you are to take Enji to Sakura for an examination and some healing. I'll stay here with the girl. Also, I will be taking the first watch." Spoke Shino

Kiba started "But Shino I-"A look from the Aburame was all it took to silence the ninja hound's master. "Right…I'll take Enji."

Moments later Enji had his back pack and limped behind Kiba's relaxed pace towards the medic Nin's tent.

"Huh" scoffed Suonyo "I guess your Inuzuka friend isn't very quick with plan uptakes burgomaster." She cast a sly smile in Shino's direction. Seemingly mocking his team mate's integrity.

Shino's only response was his regular drawl of "Kiba is smarter than he looks… and apparently" he pointed out with a now raised eye brow, "so are you."

"Well, it _was_ obvious. Even from my standpoint…what had transpired between you and the other two nin you were talking about." Explained Suonyo, an amused grin on her face. She began a slow advance towards Shino. "You see, to separate us is one thing…but who you paired us up with is another." Suonyo now stood just a few meters from Shino who didn't step down from her obvious attempt at unnerving him. She stepped closer yet until Shino could feel her warm breath fan the left side of his face. Still he remained impassive.

"You see" Suonyo whispered playfully into Shino's ear "My brother is visibly weaker than me in our current state. And you believe that I can easily be detained by your kikaichu beetles."

Now it was Shino's turn to get in on this little game. He leaned down ever so closely. His lips briefly brushing pass her cheek to her ear as his breath ghosted along her tan skin. Shino started in an even quieter and possibly more threatening whisper than Suonyo "Are you insinuating… that we were wrong in assuming that I could restrain you if need be?"

Suonyo could have sworn that she felt something stir within her at their close proximity which both ninja were _very_ aware of. A slight tingle travelled down her spine causing her to outwardly grin. She would enjoy getting to know _this_ particular shinobi. Even if it killed her.

"On the contrary bug boy." smirked Suonyo as both participants unconsciously took a step back. "I was simply 'voicing my theories.' Whether or not I was right is entirely up to you."

Suonyo moved back into a sitting position and casually leaned against the same tree trunk as earlier never breaking Shino's calculating gaze, as he stood with his hands firmly in his pockets, deep in thought.

'_I have either greatly underestimated her…or she just has a way with words and psychology. Still…to retaliate as I did. No one has ever gotten that close to me. Not since…not since then. NO. I cannot let her get to me. If she had touched my skin…If I __had touched hers…She could have-That is why I must remain neutral. I must keep my distance. My isolation is for their own good. To protect my village and my friends.'_

_**Meanwhile in the medical tent~**_

Sakura cradled Naruto's hurt arm and carefully adjusted her body to grab the scroll containing her medical supplies.

'_Darn, it's too far away.'_

Sakura huffed and turned to Naruto "Remember not to fall asleep Naruto I just gotta grab my stuff and try to stop moving around like that. My bag is just right there in the corner."

As soon as Sakura turned her back Naruto decided _'Now's- ugh- now's my…my chance! If only-huh- my body and my head would stop this unbearable throbbing._ Outwardly Naruto lightly balled his hands into fists. '_I need to get her before she harms the others.' _With a great heave and a restrained grunt Naruto elevated himself off the floor and grabbed Sakura's nearby katana. _'I don't care what she looks like_. _I-I ugh' _Naruto clutched his head in agony and felt a cool liquid dribble down the side of his hands. _'I must…protect my-my friends!'_

With that Naruto was standing upright and limped forward. Sakura who was too busy searching her sealed scrolls for the right materials was completely oblivious to Naruto's inward pains and outward struggles, subconsciously noting that his little grunts were an indication of his consciousness and nothing else.

**~By the sleeping tents~**

Ino had just retired into her tent for a well deserved rest and left a currently pacing Shikamaru in charge. He had remembered awhile back having to glance through a bingo book for a mission just last month regarding a rogue ninja and some bounty hunters.

"Well, it makes no sense pacing about it. I'll have to hope I brought it along with me as troublesome as it is." Stated Shikamaru who was feverently searching through his backpack for the object that held his thoughts in such an alert state.

"Here it is. The bingo book Asuma-sensei gave me. It's outdated but it'll have to do. I had to return the one Hokage-sama let me borrow so until we reach the village this is my best bet. Still." Said Shikamaru looking doubtfully at the overused and tattered covers of his bingo book "If there's any clue to those two this is the best place to look right now."

Shikamaru was so caught up in his research that he hadn't noticed Kiba and the limping figure behind him until they were right in front of him. "Hey there Shikamaru, Sakura's still in there right?"

"Wha? Uh-"

Shikamaru's hand darted to the ninja pouch around his leg where he safely deposited the book away from prying eyes. Unfortunately Senji's trained eyes were quick to pick up on the action. Physically Senji's calm and collected appearance was enough to cause Shikamaru to believe that Senji hadn't noticed the book. He is in pretty bad shape. However, on the inside Senji's head was racing.

'_For the love of all things holy! Did Suonyo already blow our cover! What if they take me to Sakura and have her inject me with some kinda poison to kill me? Or the Shikamaru guy might stab me in the back if I turn around!AAAaaawwww MAN! I need to think, I mean…maybe it wasn't a bingo book. Yea, yea maybe. Just maybe. He's like Kakashi and didn't want us to see it. I mean the Icha Icha books are about the same height as a Bingo Book. Yea that has to be it. Shikamaru is a closet perv!'_

'_**...Yea smart guy and maybe the Kyuubi no yoko is really a kind understanding beast that you can domesticate and rename foxy.'**_Who knew you could have sarcastic talks with yourself.

'_Anyway I gotta focus. Look for all and any signs of traps…We're GONNERS!'_

Senji came out of his depressing thoughts just in time to hear a loud scream echo from the medical tent right in front of them.

"What the!" All the ninjas looked towards the medical tent that was just 11 feet away from them. "Shikamaru stay here with Enji!" ordered Kiba as he and Akamaru raced forward

"What! Kiba wait! Damn." Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyance at Kiba's brash actions

"Shikamaru what happened!" yelled a disheveled Ino emerging from her sleeping tent

"Uh, I think Sakura just screamed and Kiba went in there just now to help her."

Ino began racing towards the tent just as Kiba had "I'll go make sure everything's okay. You stay there with Enji-san."

"But-I. Well damn again." Shikamaru sighed and turned a weary face towards Senji. "You'd better sit down by me. Can't have you bleeding out." Stated Shikamaru he sat back in front of his tent and fixed his bag around so Senji could sit.

"But…aren't you gonna help your friends?" innocently asked Senji

"And leave you alone? What do you think I'm stupid or are you genuinely concerned?" Shikamaru's eyebrow cocked ever so slightly at the question

"You tell me. You are the smart one."

Shikamaru smirked "Heh I guess I am. But with all things considered we'll be following orders and staying here."

_**~On the other side of camp~**_

"I don't suppose you could give me some water? I asked dog-breath but he was rather unco-operative."

"Are you sure it wasn't the way in which you asked about the water that made him unwilling to give it to you?" Shino sent a side glance at his captive.

At the same moment Suonyo's sharpened eyes noticed a slight movement near Shino's high collar. Although instinctively hidden in the slight shadow casted by Shino's collar she could recognize that particular arachnid anywhere.

"Why hello there. ." She slowly reached out her finger and a tiny web latched onto her outstretched arm at the end of which was a moss green spider that crawled onto it and up her arm to her shoulder.

"You saw my Bienkai spider? Impressive." Shino turned towards her watching the deft movements of his bug.

Even Suonyo knew that had to be high praise coming from Shino.

She smirked."Do I denote a hint of suspicion in your voice Shino-_kun?" _ She raised her hand slightly fascinated at the arthropod's precise movements around her fingers.

"Considering that the only way for a ninja to recognize the miniscule patterns on the infinitesimally minute thorax of the spider." Stated Shino moving closer while pointing out the middle section of the spider. "Is if you've been trained from your youth like those in my clan. Well." Stated Shino gazing intently at Suonyo, "How do you expect me to feel Ms._Chan_."

Suonyo let out a breathless sigh and cast downcast eyes towards Shino, sadness evident on her slightly darkened features. Maybe he had hit a sensitive spot for this was the one emotion Shino least expected to witness from any of their new 'friends'.

With a bitter smile on her face Suonyo replied "If you must know bug boy." Placing the spider on Shino's arm sleeve and watching it disappear almost instantly.

"I didn't exactly have the easiest childhood…" She gazed away deep into a trance recalling her painful past.

"Sukyo I- I am sorry." Said Shino regretting seeing her so distraught. It was such a contrast from her earlier bright demeanor.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm basically a stranger to you anyway."

Looking back towards Shino she gave him a grateful smile. "You're not as bad as you look Shino. But still you deserve some sort of answer." She said with a sigh

"To make a long story short, my mother was in a rather abusive relationship. Me being the coward I was could never stand to watch my mom's pain. So, I always ran away to the forest." She softened her gaze at maybe her only fond childhood memory

" In the trees, with the flora and the fauna. That was the only place I ever truly felt at home. The animals welcomed me and I made some of my greatest friends."

"Shino gazed at her, a new found respect present in his eyes hidden behind his glasses. There was more to her than he might ever truly be able to understand. She, like him. Had witnessed the pain of a torn and shattered family.

_**Meanwhile in the medical tent*again*~**_

Kiba rushed in and tackled Naruto to the ground successfully retrieving Sakura's katana while Akamaru stood defensively in front of Sakura. Naruto tried to roll Kiba off of him and slightly screamed at the pain his body was feeling.

"Kiba that's enough!" shouted Sakura worried about her hurt team mate.

Kiba swiftly jumped backwards off of Naruto to stand beside Akamaru and took out a kunai.

"Why-ugh Kiba! Why won't you listen!"Screamed Naruto he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, just enough that he could maneuver efficiently.

"Listen to me! That is NOT Sakura!" yelled Naruto enraged that his friend didn't believe him

"Okay buddy I hear ya. Kay but you got quite the wallop to the head and I'm not sure how this head trauma stuff works but I'm pretty sure that you're delusional at the very least."

At that moment Ino burst through the tent alarmed at the scene in front of her.

"Kiba what the hell is going on!" demanded Ino

"Well I heard Sakura scream so me and Akamaru came in. Next thing I know Naruto's rushing Sakura with a katana! I jumped at him and took it and now we're all here."

Ino took calm reassuring steps towards Naruto's seething form hands up in a sign of peace.

"Look Naruto you've had a rough day okay? I understand your mind may seem a bit foggy but you're recovering from a major concussion. I need you to just relax and-"

Naruto suddenly lurched forward onto one knee clutching his head in agony. Sakura and Ino quickly rushed forward to his side.

"Naruto! Here just let me see your-"

"No!"He shouted swiping his hands at Sakura's outstretched ones

"I know you're not Sakura…because Sakura is DEAD. She told me so!"

**Who could've told Naruto that Sakura is dead? Is he really delusional or is something else going on? Will I finally get to include Pakkun? **

**You'll just have to wait and see.**

**OOoooh! Betcha didn't expect that now did ya?**

**I know**

**I rock!**

**Now you may be thinking how can you have NaruSaku without you know Sakura?**

**You'll just have to wait and see**

**To Basher: I'd just like to apologize to basher and any fans who thought that I was trying to make Naruto look like weak and to quote Basher - "****where the blond is a immature dunce who always gets hit and being a spineless weakling;**" **I never intended to have Naruto portrayed this way, I was simply making a play on the fact that he used to pull a ton of pranks in his earlier genin days. If I have offended anyone in any way or form through my writing I am deeply sorry and will try to be more thoughtful of how others may view my writing as opposed to myself. As for you Basher since I couldn't send you a PM to personally apologize I hope you will take this instead. **

Peace!

Jayenator out!

R n' R


	6. And drumroll CHAOS ensues

**Chapter * drum roll please * 5!**

**I AM SOOO STOKED! **

**Don't ask me y cause I really don't know.**

**PS. Only Sakura knows about Kyuubi from their generation besides Naruto. And if my biology reference is wrong well sue me(not really) but my mom teaches bio so I must know something…right?**

**Anyway :P**

**Disclaimer: **

**Shikamaru: You know the word disclaimer kinda already speaks for itself**

**Me: I know but typing weird stuff after it is all in the fanfic writing experience**

**Naruto: Yea Shikamaru lighten up**

**Shikamaru: You do know she's just trying to distract you long enough that you forget Sakura's dead. Right Naruto?**

**Naruto: …,…,…..WHHHHHAAAATTTT!**

**Me : …Well I think we all know I don't own Naruto that's Kishimoto's job!...Later!*runs***

**Naruto: Jayenator come back here!*runs after poor innocent Jayenator***

_**~Last time on 'The Lost Clan'~**_

"_**They must want to separate us. Strategically that is the most logical move."**_

_**Shino started in an even quieter and possibly more threatening whisper than Suonyo "Are you insinuating… that we were wrong in assuming that I could restrain you if need be?"**_

_**She felt something stir within her at their close proximity which both ninja were very aware of. **_

_**Naruto clutched his head in agony and felt a cool liquid dribbled down the side of his hands. 'I must…protect my-my friends!'**_

"_**Naruto's rushing Sakura with a katana!"**_

"_**No!"He shouted swiping his hands at Sakura's outstretched ones**_

"_**I know you're not Sakura…because Sakura is DEAD. She told me so!"**_

For what seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes everyone in the tent stood. Frozen in their spots. Totally stunned at Naruto's outburst. All eyes were instantly glued to Sakura's disbelieving face. Sakura took a slow step forward. Apparently that was all her colleagues needed to break them out of their stupor. Sakura stood shaking her head back and forth slowly as if willing her friends to believe it was really her.

In a shaky voice, just above a whisper, Sakura stated, "Naruto. Please, Naruto. You- you can't really think…that I" Sakura looked towards her long time team mate and most importantly her best friend with fear evident in her gaze.

'_Could he have really suffered such bad head trauma that some voice in his head is causing him to go insane? It may even have made him bipolar.'_

"Naruto" stated Kiba with hands outstretched in an act of peace "You know it's me man you can trust me. Trust us." Said Kiba as he slowly took a few steps towards Naruto's frazzled form.

"Don't you think the guy with the heightened senses would be able to tell whether or not our Sakura's the real deal? If she was an enemy she could've easily killed you while you were K.O'ed for those few hours. Instead she spent that time desperately trying to revive you." Persuaded Kiba

Naruto's firm resolve faltered slightly under his friend's words that seemed full of sincerity. But no. Still…why would Ino, the squad captain and basically the one in charge of all their lives lie to him like that? Ino would never play such a heartless joke. So then why?

Naruto hesitantly looked down at his hands pondering the mystery before him. Surely Kiba must be mistaken. After all…wouldn't an organization like the Akatsuki need him alive to extract the Bijuu. That has to be it! That's why they need me alive. And Sakura and I once fought what we thought was Itatchi but turned out to be an innocent civilian cloaked by an extremely high level transformation jutsu…But surely the technique couldn't fool an Inuzuka's nose or an Aburame's chakra sensitive bugs.

Suddenly Naruto's heart rate sped up exponentially and his head started pounding as he fell onto one knee tensing his arms, one supporting his weight the other locked onto his face and he let out a pained whimper. Sakura leapt forward pass Kiba and proceeded to scan Naruto's body for the source of his pain with Ino soon joining her.

"No no no!" cried a now frantic Naruto.

"Sakura you don't think that maybe his sudden stress and aggravation of his wounds could have-

"Sent him into a state of critical shock thereby making his already damaged cranium go into over drive and possibly undoing the previous clotting of his wound?" responded Sakura un wrapping the gauze over his head while Ino moved her chakra covered hands over his head. Ino's only sign of response was a slight nod of her head.

"Okay Ino you need to move aside for a second and hold him still." Commanded Sakura who was now in full medic mood

'_This is do or die time. Naruto needs me now probably more than ever. I just hope the books I covered on neurosurgery prove to be good enough. One false slip and I could permanently damage his brain function. However…if I do nothing and the bleeding spreads any further it could just be enough to kill him by shutting off his medulla oblongata which means he would suffocate himself to death.'_

"Okay Ino we need to lay him down on the bed here. Kiba!"

"Yes ma'am."

"I need you to hand me certain things when I ask for them got it? They're in the scroll right next to you."

"Right" replied Kiba who deftly got Sakura's scroll and released the medical utensils inside.

"Alright right now I need a scalpel Kiba. In order to slow down the bleeding and stop it from reaching the major arteries I need to direct the blood flow away from the wound and relieve some of the pressure on his brain." Explained Sakura

Kiba handed Sakura the small blade and she proceeded to make the incision. Ino was skeptical at best as to whether her friend could save her teammate's life but now was not the time to doubt Sakura's skills which far surpassed her own.

" Kiba, I need you to pass me that syringe. Also, see if there are any clean towels among those items in the scroll. We need to help absorb the access blood so Sakura can see what she's doing!" said Ino

"Sure thing Ino. Anything to help."

Ino proceeded to inject Naruto with the sickly green coloured liquid inside the needle and his body slowly relaxed as the sedative slowly ran through his veins and the pain killers helped numb the throbbing from within his skull.

Once Sakura was able to redirect the blood flow the trio worked tirelessly for two hours, Kiba dabbing at the wound and injecting Naruto when instructed and Ino and Sakura using their chakra to slowly thread back together the open wound. Almost like using their chakra as stitches.

"Ahh!" Ino's abruptly shrieked as she swiftly pulled back her hands like they were just burnt.

"Ino?" came Sakura's questioning glance. But all Ino could do was look intently from her hands back to the boy's head

"Hey Ino what's up?"asked Kiba

"I dunno but I just suddenly felt like my skin was being seared and this evil aura appeared out of nowhere." answered Ino

"Huh? Okay now I know you're crazy Ino." Replied Kiba

"You're probably just tired Ino." Said Sakura's calm voice "Go to sleep okay? You've got to lead the team tomorrow back to the village. You should go too Kiba. I'm almost done here."

"Wha-but…Sakura." Complained Kiba

"No Kiba, she's probably right I mean just look at what happened to me just now. We're no use to Sakura if we're too tired to perform. Plus we'll need you and Akamaru full of energy to be able to carry Naruto back to the village. I don't think he's in any shape to travel by foot." Reasoned Ino.

"Yea. I guess you're right. We are feeling kinda drowsy. C'mon Akamaru."

Ino had already gotten up and went outside but just before Kiba exited the tent.

"Kiba?" started Sakura "wasn't there someone else who needed healing?"

"Oh, yea right. Um I'll go tell him he can come soon...And Sakura" Kiba said when he noticed Sakura's worried glance. "Naruto will be fine. He always pulls through."

As soon as Kiba left Sakura let go a sigh she wasn't aware she was holding in. Unbeknownst to Ino and Kiba, Sakura had picked up on Kyuubi's subtle chakra increase flowing through to Naruto's wound. Thankfully he helped to speed up the process but Sakura couldn't help but wonder why the chakra hurt Ino and had no effect on her. Soon Naruto's healing was done and Sakura could take a breather until her next 'patient' arrived. Unsuspectingly some of Kyuubi's chakra began to seep out from Naruto's hands.

After a short minute Sakura felt herself gravitate back towards the boy she had just healed. Her right hand drifted towards Naruto's chest and she let out a slight gasp as his seal became visible before her. She felt drawn by some unseen force to bear down her hand onto his seal which was faintly pulsing with an eerie red glow. Naruto's eyes were still cloudy from the effects of the sedative and he didn't comprehend what was happening until he felt a force draw him into his mindscape where the Kyuubi's wicked grin greeted him.

Naruto was, at first confused, but soon he registered the familiar surroundings of the Kyuubi's realm within his seal.

"Nani? Whadda hell do you want Kyuubi! I was about to take a nice nap or something." Complained Naruto

"**Sorry kit didn't mean to upset your beauty sleep." Came Kyuubi's raspy reply**

"Damn fox" muttered Naruto with his hands across his chest and a sour expression on his face

Naruto could sense the chuckle threatening to escape through the beast's lips and it did nothing to help him understand his situation. That was when a slight shimmer seemed to appear near Naruto's left and the water there seemed to dissipate. Soon Sakura's faint form was made clear, yet to Naruto it seemed as if he was looking at her through a fog.

"Eh! Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto. He quickly rushed to her ghostly form and attempted to touch her only for his hand to slip through her apparently non-existent body. At this revelation Naruto began frantically calling out to Sakura while waving his hands in front of her to try and gain her attention.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan! Sakura!"

"**Enough!" **Kyuubi's voice reverberated throughout the cellar like mindscape expansecausing Narutoto stand stock still

"**The pink haired vixen can neither see nor hear you Naruto. I have entered into her mindscape in order to...examine a certain aspect of hers."** Grinned Kyuubi

"What are you up to fox! If you hurt her I swear I'll-

"**Oh please kit! Why would I hurt the only one who gives me daily entertainment?"**

"You-you PERVERT!"

"**Eh! What no-Naruto I didn't mean-!"**

Alas Kyuubi's tries to defend himself fell on deaf ears as Naruto rushed towards Kyuubi's cage scream profanities at the fox.

"Stupid hentai watching, pervert. Like a peeking tom and-"

"**Listen kit I just meant the bodily harm she causes you with her punches! I mean you guys could really make a show out of it or-."**

"Now you want us to make a porn movie! Stinking kitsune!"

It was then that another figure began to shimmer near to where Sakura now stood. A loud shout resounded in Naruto's mind.

"**SHANNARO!"** screamed inner Sakura and Naruto desperately clutched his head once again in pain.

"Whaaattt now?"

To say Sakura was mystified was an understatement. At first she felt a great emptiness within herself as her hand rested on Naruto's seal. The next thing she knew she was trudging through a totally weird landscape that seemed to be covered in water and grime and just plain grossness. Despite this she could still feel her body gravitating her towards a large room full of golden pipes along the walls. The most striking thing that caught her attention was the large golden gate posts and the darkness beyond that threatened more than invited her in.

As she moved slowly towards it she sudden froze.

"A golden gate with golden pipes? I must be dreaming…or I'm in heaven somehow. I mean the golden gates fit. Huh what do you think? Inner?" leaning her hand on her hip she stood back and focused on the black expanse

While Sakura pondered the lack of response from her usually hyper active inner being and the bizarre situation she was currently in two glowing blood thirsty eyes suddenly made themselves known.

"**So you just gonna stand there cause I don't have all day little vixen."**

To say Sakura felt like she was experiencing an understatement was also an understatement. There she was, a lowly medic nin from Konoha Gakure no Sato having a literal stare down with the renowned Kyuubi no Yoko. In case you mightn't have guessed she was very far from winning.

"Y-y-y. You're t-the. The- K-K-ky."

"**Oh come on now. You're practically giving the Hyuuga heiress a run for her money."** Kyuubi rose to his full height and looked down upon the trembling kunoichi before him, all joking manner aside.

"**In truth girl, I expected better from you."**

'_What the hell does he expect from me!"_

No matter what thought was running through her head deep down Sakura knew what the Kyuubi was insinuating. She felt weak.

'_Well no more! I made a promise to myself. To Naruto, that I wouldn't be useless anymore. That I wouldn't get in their way…that I wouldn't get left behind and damnit I intend to keep that promise Kyuubi no Yoko or not!'_

Sakura could feel her chakra move within her veins . Calling to her. Telling her to show the demon before her what she could really do. Stretching from her core to the very tips o her fingers…until.

"**SHANNARO!"**

Sakura quickly dodged through the water to her left, rolled and took out a kunai in self defense only to notice a figure that looked almost exactly like her had materialized a few inches from her previous location. The figure appeared to be a black and white interpretation of the young kunoichi, with silver eyes and grey gloves, white hair and skin and a black headband.(basically just how they depict Sakura in the manga, I could even go as far to say this is her inner hollow*coughbleachcough*)

The figure suddenly turned towards Sakura with a menacing gleam in her eye and a fire burning from her soul.

"**Well!" **asked inner Sakura hands suddenly on her hips, looking at Sakura as if she was a little kid about to get reprimanded. "**Are we gonna take out this asshole, pompous, son-of-a-bitch or not!CHA!"**

"Please, please tell me _you_ or _no_t my inner." Sakura mused all the while this 'bleached out' version of herself was busy perfecting her fist pumps.

Kyuubi **"…..*sweat drop*"** proceeding to look at Sakura weirdly simply starts to question the sanity of this situation.

Finally coming out of his stupor he questions "**…Well…I don't suppose you could explain this." **His gaze fixedly upon Sakura's equally seat dropping form

"Trust me this is too weird even for me." Replied Sakura "If I had to guess I suppose she's a bloodline limit but I never talked to her besides when she was in my head."

"**Just the fact that you didn't think the talking to her part in the first place was weird just goes to show how credible your word is pertaining to weird things." **Stated Kyuubi in a manner of fact tone.

Both Sakura's eyebrows can be seen subtly twitching in that instant. When suddenly the original Sakura had a sickly sweet smile on her face while the other one grinned at her.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi but…it almost sounded like you were insinuating something about my mental state of mind." She said in her most innocent voice

"**No way girl you **_**must**_** have heard wrong. Right Kyuubi?"** Inner Sakura sent Kyuubi a menacing glare and began cracking her knuckles suggestively.

"**Ohhh…..?" came Kyuubi's reply "I had always assumed that you still retained your basic hearing…I guess you're just more coughinferiorcough than I had first thought."**

It was at that moment that both Sakura's simultaneously lost it and began pummeling Kyuubi's paws and jumping up, making their way towards his head

"**That damn stinking FOX!"**

**~Naruto's mindscape~**

"What the HELL Kyuubi! Do you have a death wish I should know about?" asked Naruto from where he was currently viewing the unsheathed fury of his best friend.

"**Relax kit…"** With an evil grin he explained **"It's all part of the plan."**

That was when Naruto observed that a portion of Kyuubi's chakra, that appeared invisible to Sakura herself, seemed to slither around her, encasing both her and her inner in a large chakra bubble as they desperately tried to hurt the king of demons.

"What plan? And what are you doing to them! Your chakra, it's…it's. Well I don't know _what_ it's trying to do but there's no way I'm leaving until I find out!"

A long sigh escaped Kyuubi's mouth and his eyes dimmed slightly with a subtle sadness that, if not for Naruto's many visits to the fox, he wouldn't have noticed.

"Kyuubi?"

"**I'm sorry Naruto but…I had hoped to keep this from you for awhile longer. If I didn't have to go through your psyche to reach the girl then you wouldn't have had to see this."**

Naruto stood confused at the sudden change in Kyuubi's emotions. Kyuubi decided to take this time to lower his head to Naruto's height and look him dead in the eye.

"**Naruto. There will come a time, as with all jinchuuriki's, when you will take on the chemical imbalances caused from the type of animal sealed within you. The two tails jinchuuriki had attacked all wild animals unfortunate to get too close that were not related to the cat within. Killer bee almost drowned trying to hibernate in an underwater cave. When it comes Gaara's turn he will most likely go on a self preservative rage. These are all according to the animal's different natures which are usually self preservative defense…or more commonly, as with foxes, you will feel the strong urge to find a mate…and, under go in more human terms…sexual relations."**

"No…" stared Naruto in disbelief "You don't mean-"

"**Yea kit. You won't be able to resist. It's like going into heat. I could've let you terrorize Konoha which could traumatize the villagers and cause unfathomably detrimental results. Or. I could mark a female appropriately compatible for you to mate with."**

"NO! She doesn't even like me like that Kyuubi! But if I'm so out of control….what if-oh Kami. What if I rape her Kyuubi?"

"**You have to trust me Naruto. This is for the best."**

"Kyuubi STOP! Take back your chakra please!" begged Naruto , almost on the brink of tears

"**I'm sorry kit."**

"Please Kyuubi; I could _never_ forgive myself if I hurt her."

"**I know. But, it's already too late…the process has just been completed."**

Suddenly both Sakura and Naruto could sense a pulling sensation as their physical bodies returned to them.

Meanwhile, a red mark, in the shape of three claws appeared on the back of Sakura's neck and disappeared into her skin. Her body suddenly arose from lying down next to Naruto's body.

"Wow. That was some -"

Sakura woke up just in time to see Naruto's seal pulse one last time before fading back to black and finally disappearing back into his skin.

She slowly moved her eyes back to his face to find that even in his drugged state his eyes were piercing right into hers with emotions of sadness.

Worriedly Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and carefully whispered "Naruto? Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

The only response she got was a slight smile on Naruto's face that was soon replaced by some other indiscernible emotion before he turned his head away in anger.

Before Sakura could comment on his odd behaviour Kiba came in to the tent with his prisoner at hand.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked uncertainly seeing her propped up so close to her teammate.

Enji's only thought was to raise his eye at the male before focusing on the concerned medic nin before him.

"I'm fine Kiba." Said Sakura slowly raising herself from the ground and walking towards her next patient.

"You must be one of the ninjas that the others are going on about. I'm Haruno Sakura." She extended his hand towards him in an act of peace. That was when Kiba untied him and he did the same.

"Chan Enji." Replied Senji "It's an honor to meet the Hokage's most talented apprentice. I've heard much about you."

It was time for Sakura's eyebrow to slightly raise as well.

"Right well just lie down on the sheet next to Naruto and I'll be with you in a moment."

Sakura and Kiba went to the far side of the tent where Sakura's bags were to have a little discussion.

"So Kiba, any info on this guy or what?" asked Sakura who was reaching for something in her bag.

"All I know is that he claims to be one of us. He's decent enough but his sister is one really bitc-"

"Kiba." Sakura fixed him with a hard look

"Hey" he said with arms up in defense "I'm just saying it like it is. Anyway we have no idea what they're capable of. All we know is that he needs help, the girl seems pretty healthy to me so I guess we can wait till we get back to the village before she gets looked at. Anyway Ino said I should sleep in here. With me and Akamaru's ears we would hear if he tried something funny."

"Well I guess that's a good idea as any." Sakura finally fished her arm from her bag and popped a soldier pill into her mouth.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea Sakura?"

"I'm running low on chakra as it is Kiba and with two unknown ninja sleeping among us I've got to be prepared to fight should the time come."

With that Sakura turned her back to Kiba who was preparing to sleep and went to check on Enji. After dealing with the surface wounds she ran a complete diagnostic on his body. What she found was hardly anything comforting.

"Your body." Gasped Sakura with wide eyes.

"Is the poisoning really that bad?" asked Senji sheepishly

Sakura peered at him oddly " You knew? But how? Why didn't you alert us sooner?"

"Well you guys seemed kinda busy and I couldn't afford to panic my sister. She's in a very fragile state of mind as it is. If she knew how badly I am-

"How bad you are!" exclaimed Sakura "It's a wonder you're still alive at all. This poison whatever it is, is decaying your organs from the inside. Your spleen's already gone and it's working on your kidneys. There's- I can't do anything to stop it. Not with the tools at hand. We have to get you back to the village."

At that instant Senji began a horrible coughing fit. It was hard to not notice the blood running down his chin.

"I'm guessing my lungs won't fare any better then?" he said light heartedly

"This isn't anything to joke about!"

"Sakura what's up?" Kiba asked urgently

"Pass me my scroll from earlier Kiba."

Taking out another syringe and a bottle of yellow liquid Sakura got some into the syringe and inserted it near to Senji's heart.

"The only thing I can do for you is to slow your metabolic rate so that it can't spread as quickly. We won't be able to do anymore till we get to Konoha and even then your odds of surviving are slim at best." Said Sakura gravely

"I figured as much. Thanks anyway Haruno-san, and by the way." He said groggily

"Yes" said Sakura urging him to continue

"You can't tell-tell my sister. Don't let her know how ill- ill i- I am …"

"Sakura, what-?"

"Don't worry Kiba it's just the medicine. It'll knock him out for awhile but in the meantime go back to sleep. We can't transport these two tomorrow without you and Akamaru at full speed."

"Fine but what about you?"

"I have to stay awake with Naruto. If he stays up till morning then at least we know the concussion isn't as bad as it looks."

"Alright but if you need help just call me or Ino and we'll help."

"Thanks Kiba."

As Sakura sat watchfully next to her injured teammate and Enji she couldn't help but notice the slight similarities in their facial structures.

Naruto's cloudy eyes seemed to be gazing lazily at a world that wasn't there. Unbeknownst to Sakura he was having the biggest internal meltdown of his life.

**What's up with Kyuubi? How did Senji do this? What's up with Suonyo and Shino's pasts and most importantly what is Shino hiding? All this and more next time!**

**Yea so I figured it's time to actually introduce a bit of the plot you know…that's what stories are for**

**Naruto: Well it's about time**

**Ino: I gotta agree with him on this one you know jay it kinda did take you awhile.**

**ME: yea well who asked you? at least i managed to make it TWICE as long**

**Shika: She does have a point there**

**Anyway expect more twists in the next chap. introducing the great toad sage himself JIRAIYA! And some parental action in there 2! Did I mention the sound army or Akatsuki yet? No id don't think so so I'll try and put them in there 2**


	7. Their Lost Youth Part 1

**I'm back. Hey guyz what's it been a year? Or so… U know a number is just a time or something so yea, amid a few convos with a fellow author we figured we would help each other to finish our stories. So to keep up my end I will finish this story and then finish my avatar the last airbender one so, here we go, expect a chapter every other week and if not u may PM me until I post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Naruto: But if you did?**

**Me: If I did u and Sakura wouldn't take so long just to get together. Trust me.**

**Naruto: I think I prefer your version! Dattebayo!**

**Sakura: Of course you would! I see nothing wrong with the slow-**

**Naruto (grumble): spanning over 4 years**

**Sakura: Natural progression-**

**Naruto (grumble): Where I constantly tried to impress you-**

**Sakura: Of a teenaged girl's feelings**

**Naruto (grumble): And ended up with a rival in the Uchiha of all clans**

**Sakura: Hey are you even listening!?**

**Naruto: Huh!? Of COURSE Sakura-chan! He-he**

**Sakura: Right.**

**Me: I don't own Naruto ok good. I do own Suonyo and Senji and their awesomeness!**

_**~Previously on 'The Lost Clan'~**_

"_**Please, Naruto. You- you can't really think…that I"**_

"_**This is do or die time."**_

"_**felt like my skin was being seared and this evil aura appeared out of nowhere."**_

"_**You can't tell-tell my sister. Don't let her know how ill- ill i- I am …"**_

**~At the gates of Konohagakure no Sato~**

It was almost seven in the evening and so far no unusual characters or anything weird for that matter had transpired within the gates of the leaf village. This meant that it was a good day for Gekko Hayate and Shiranui Genma. Surrounded by the picturesque beauty of the villgae's lush forestry it would be hard for anyone to stay alert for too long which explained why Hayate was taking a nap at that moment…

That is until a sound of a thousand stampeding elephants reached their ears followed by a dust cloud that threatened to rival Suna's infamous sand storms. By the time the dust had settled there was nothing in sight. As quickly as it had come it had left. The only thing on the two disoriented guard's minds was

…'_well…that was random.'_

They both exchanged a knowing glance recognizing the chakra signatures of some of the members of the rookie nine and with that both proceeded to dooze off, none realizing that three chakra signatures in particular were growing fainter by the second.

"Okay everyone!"Yelled Ino, "Shikamaru you're with me! We need Tsunade-sama stat!"

"Right." Both of them veered slightly to the left towards the Hokage Tower

"The rest of you take those three to the hospital. "

Three rounds of "Hai!" were heard before they all took off in a renewed burst of speed. They were so close. They couldn't give up now.

_~Flashback~_

_~Suonyo's POV~_

'_We had just saddled up and began our trek back to the village, in the back of my head I could tell something wasn't right with the way the dog breath guy and the medic kept eyeing me before we left. Also the fact that I haven't been able to talk to big bro for awhile kinda does have me on edge but I'll manage. I am kinda feeling a bit sluggish myself.' _

_The ninja troupe was travelling in a loose formation as explained earlier by Shikamaru. Shino and I would take up the rear with Shino protecting their backs , at the middle was Akamaru and Sakura, who was in charge of ensuring that Naruto and Senji didn't fall off of the ninja hound's back. Kiba was on the left of his partner, Sakura on Akamaru's right and Ino and Shikamaru would warn of any traps or attacks from the front. All of them were extremely tense with anxiety for both their teammate and their passed out captive Chan Enji._

"_Are you feeling alright? I ask because, you seem to be lagging and your breaths are becoming increasingly shorter."_

_Shino drifted back a bit while waiting for me to catch up. I didn't realise it initially but he was right my breaths were less controlled, my body felt heavy with exhaustion despite the fact that I had awoken just an hour ago. Something was very wrong. _

_Shino's worried face peered at me in earnest "Sukyo are you-_

" _Shino i-…I don't feel so good."_

_They continued on unnoticed by the others._

"_Should I call Sakura?"_

"_I- I don't think that…is- necessary."_

_Suddenly everything went black. I could see black dots in my vision, so cloudy…so disorienting. I'm falling, I gotta get up need to grab a hold, break the fall. - I'm too high up. But my body…feels so heavy. I'm not even using that jutsu…this is wrong._

_Then a picture appeared. In my head I could see. Bug boy? Shino. Why is he falling? _

_My arms flailed uselessly above me. I couldn't reach him and the gap kept becoming bigger between us. No. I wanted to reach him. He could help me. _

_ Why did he just stop on that branch? Webs? Chakra threads…like a spider web- that's- an Aburame technique. I felt a jolt in my back before I finally fainted._

_**~Hokage Tower~**_

Two figures are running like MAD MEN in their frantic search for the Lady Hokage and one of the three legendary Sannin Lady Tsunade. Rounding the last corner Ino burst through the office doors.

"Tsunade-sama!?" yelled Ino who could tell from the smell of the room that Tsunade was clearly anything but sober.

"Whaddu ya want *hic*! Can't ya-see *hic* I'm busy blondey and-and…uh who are you again?"

"Tsunade-sama it's-"

"Pineapple head! Right. Now *hic* get lost *hic*!"

"Oh great, she's drunk. Well isn't this troublesome."

Another figure boldly steps through the door to enter the Hokage's office

(Talking way 2 fast for anyone to really understand)"Shizune! Please you have to help us! Naruto's in the hospital with a concussion, we found two nin on our way here badly injured, one's poisoned the other's passed out from chakra exhaustion and we don't even know it they're really from Konoha or not and-"

"Woah there Ino! Slow down would ya. Now let's start from the beginning, shall we."

Ino took a deep breath in, exhaled and….

(Slightly slower but still talking fast) "Okay so we're on our way from the mission and we get attacked by missing ninja from the land of rain who we kill. Naruto's all like (in a mock deep voice), I'll handle them, and then gets cut with a kunai which may have had on poison and Sakura checks him and says there's no poison and Shino's on patrol and his bugs find this girl and surround her and then her brother is there to and he and Shikamaru, Kiba and akamaru bring them back to camp for interrogation and they claim to be Konoha ninja and poof poof and they say they killed an Akatsuki member and-"

Shikamaru interrupted "You know what Ino why don't we just go to the hospital now and-"

"Wait! What did you mean by fast girl and killed an Akatsuki member. I mean what were *hic* their names?" a slurred voice coming from none other than, our still drunk but slightly sobering, Tsunade.

"I think I'll answer this time Ino. They said their names were Suonyo and Senji."

Before Shikamaru could finish saying Suonyo Tsunade had darted out of her office and straight to the hospital at break neck speed. Right behind her was Shizune.

"Was it something I said?" asked Ino, staring oddly at their exit.

"How troublesome those two are turning out to be. If they're some sort of rogue ninja we're dead."

**~At the Hospital~**

Upon bursting through the hospital doors Sakura made her way over to the front desk situated in the centre of the room, behind which an old nurse stood monitoring the work of their newest interns.

"Akimi!" at the sound of her name the eldest nurse turned towards Sakura with a look of astonishment clear on her features

"Hai Sakura-san?"

"I need a free room for these three."

"I see. It would probably be best if we kept them together seeing as whom those two are." She replied gesturing towards the two passed out black teenagers, one on Akamaru's back and the other in Shino's arms.

"Huh? You know these two Akimi?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm not at privilege to tell you everything Sakura-san but we need to take them to the ANBU special quarters in the hospital." At the information Sakura raised and eyebrow but responded with a firm nod of the head

"Okay let's go guys!"

"Right!" "Bark!"

After going through some normal looking hallways in the hospital Akimi stopped in front of a wall.

Kiba's impatience was easily getting the best of him, "Uh, no offense lady but maybe you should get glasses?"

"Just shut up and watch Kiba." Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, each of them, maybe excluding Shino, is already tense enough as it is

"Just gimme a moment will you? I'm not as young as I used to be." After making the tiger hand sign Akimi placed her hand on the wall and yelled out "Release!"

The wall poofed away leaving a whole other section of the hospital.

"Okay Sakura-san." Said Akimi standing aside and gesturing them in. "Here are their usual rooms."

Two doctors immediately flickered into the middle of the room and Akimi proceeded on her way out.

"I'll get some nurses to get them in beds and contact the Hokage." Said Akimi

"Thank you Akimi. And no need to worry about Hokage-sama. Our friends already went to get them."

"Okay then Sakura-san. You know where to go to find me. Cya!"

"Bye Akimi and thanks again! Kay Shino you can put Suonyo in that bed to the left. Kiba, you and Akamaru can put Naruto by the bedside window and Senji can go in the middle."

"Hai." "Right."

The nins finally had a chance to survey the room which seemed like any ordinary room except for the fact that two seals were on the far wall, one above and below the window that lay on the middle of the wall. Another seal was atop the door and three more above each bed. The doctors moved to place Senji into the bed on the right of the room, nearest to the entrance. Shino placed Suonyo on the bed directly opposite of his on the other side of the room. Moving by the window one of the doctors got out a scroll that held a spare bed for Kiba to place Naruto on.

With that Kiba and Shino stood aside while Sakura briefed the doctors as well as she could on the other ninjas current status.

**~present time~**

Two figures burst through the hospital doors with two others not too far behind them.

By the time Akimi made it back to the main loby she was just in time to help Shizune prevent Lady Tsuande from strangling one of her newest interns

"Akimi!" yelled the surprised Hokage

"Tsunade-sama! Not that she might not deserve it but we are a bit short on medical staff as it is."

"Huh, well next time you might wanna hire people who are at least more aware of what's happening in the hospital!" the last part was yelled specifically at the two girls quaking in the corner

Turning to Akimi at last fully calmed and sober she asked "I suppose you dealt with the injured party?"

" I placed em' in their regular room and I didn't split them up either. Naruto, Suonyo and Senji are all in the same room."

"Thanks Akimi. For them to be in the hospital they must have had a really rough time." Said Tsunade silently contemplating

"What do you think Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked in a hushed tone.

Once the four ninja made their way to the ANBU wing of the hospital Tsuande replied,

"Well Shizune it seems that we underestimated Zetsu's power. No way Kisame was much of a fight. Right now our priority is to ensure they recover…also Shizune," stated Tsunade as she stepped closer to Shizune "I'll need you to contact them for me. They'll want to know that they've returned from their mission. Use my personal hawk if you must. Fastest one there is. If you can't reach them then contact Ibiki and Anko."

"Hai milady."

With that Shizune teleported to the Hokage's secret chambers where she kept the hokage's secret messenger hawk.

"We need you Tsubasa." Shizune said opening the cage and perching the bird on her finger. After hastily writing a message and fixing it to the bird's talon she released her outside and hurried over to the Dango shop praying that Anko would be there looking for a quick snack.

By this time Tsunade had finally entered the room holding the injured ninja.

"Tsunade-sama!" The two doctors immediately stopped their work to bow before her

"Tsunade-sama we-

"How about you two stop being baka's and get back to your treatments! I'll run my own set of diagnostic checks while you continue healing them!"

"Of course ma'am!"

Tsunade made her way to the back of the room where Sakura was healing Naruto's head wound while Kiba, Shino and Akamaru stood by the wall just by the window. By then Ino and Shikamaru rushed in as well and the door securely shut behind them.

"Sakura report."

"Hai Shishou. I believe Sukyo may have the least threatening injuries presently, just seems like a case of blood loss and severe chakra exhaustion. Naruto has suffered blunt force head trauma and, with the help of the medical instruments there seems to be a very miniscule trace of a some sort of foreign toxin, most likely introduced from a small fight we had on our way home. If I had to guess I'd say the- uh…Naruto's 'immune system' took care of the poison." Tsunade immediately understood Sakura's hesitancy towards mentioning Kyuubi around her teammates. She would have to deal with that later.

"As for Enji…I- It's doubtful that he'll survive another few days. Maybe a week at most."

At this information Tsunade and could only gape at Sakura's statement.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but by the time I got to him the poison was already spread throughout his circulatory system. I- There was nothing I could do, we got here as fast as we could and even then." She trailed off at the end of her assessment.

Tsunade looked towards the young ninja who had awoken since they had arrived at the hospital and could only nod at her grimly.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama. I-."

Tsunade quickly made her way to his side as the other doctor finished his diagnostic and began making a list for a potential antidote knowing the Hokage would never give up on the ninja that was before them.

"Ssshh, Senji. Take it easy alright. Ibiki's on his way. He can go into your mind and give me the mission report from your memories. You need to rest."

She took his right hand in hers and with her left hand began her own diagnostic on the boy. After a few minutes she checked the list already made by the doctor and added a few more mixtures to try. When she was done the doctor left the room to prepare the remedies.

"Senji." Tsunade began. "How long have you known that you were like this?"

He looked down slightly with a sad grimace on his face. With a sigh he explained

"I've had this for at least thirteen days, possibly more. I can't remember the exact date- *cough* that we- we engaged Zetsu. But- the actual symptoms was-*cough*, they appeared-

"I understand Senji. I'm going to sedate you. The less energy you expend the better."

After the injection a crash could be heard as all eyes looked towards Suonyo's now awaken form, struggling to get up despite the doctor's desperate pleas for her to calm down.

Shino's gloved hands quickly relieved the doctor as he restrained Suonyo onto the bed and the doctor went to get more sedative.

"Let me go! Damnit bug boy!"

Tsunade took away the injection from the doctor and approached the angry kunoichi before her.

"Calm down Suonyo! Or help me Kami I'll sedate you too!"

Suonyo instantly stopped her thrashing but her muscles remained tense and Shino cautiously kept his hands secured to her arms.

"You can let her go Shino, she'll behave." Stated Tsunade resting the injection on a medical tray.

He backed away instantly noticing the tears starting to fall from her face. Tsunade enveloped her in a hug letting her lean her head on her shoulder.

"It's okay Suonyo, you couldn't have known." Tsunade gently rocked the young girl back and forth trying to ease her tears

"No! It's not! If I had known- Why didn't he tell me?! I- I would have use the jutsu! I could have gotten us here faster. I should have realised he was lying, I should have-

"No, Suonyo." Tsunade responded firmly "You couldn't have had enough chakra for that jutsu, I mean just look at you. There was nothing anyone could have done and dwelling on it will only make matters worse."

After a burst of chakra was felt throughout the room a figure suddenly appeared at the window

"Tsunade! Shizune told me you were here and I- Wait, what the hell is going on!?" leaping down from his perch on the window sill Jiraiya ran over to the girl in Tsunade's arms. Concern evident on his features whike Tsunade looked anything but happy.

"Jiraiya, baka! Don't you know this is a hospital! Keep your voice DOWN!"

**~ On the border of Earth country and Amegakure~**

She looked over to her companion in silent apprehension. Both of them had felt the dread that had started to claw through their chests just days before but neither of them would acknowledge it. If something went wrong they would have been the first to know. And besides, the Amegakure insignias emblazoned on their newly adorned headbands was enough of a reminder to both of them how dangerous their previous mission in Iwagakure was turning out. Retreat was never their thing, but it was better than their alternative. A quick return trip to Amegakure to restock and they would be off again.

Now it was his turn to wonder. His partner was many things but silent was not one of them. The silence was uncomfortable and very unwelcome at the moment. Though he could guess at her sorrow he could only hope that they could succeed in their mission and finally return home.

Despite their thoughts being full of speculations at the moment both of the trained ninja caught the sight of the large, inconspicuous bird of prey with the red band around its leg. Now usually carrier birds, especially the kages' own special breed, which could be identified by the bands, were not only the fastest birds alive but also the most elusive and inconspicuous. The fact that this bird was flying directly into open air in a straight line with no qualms about trying to remain hidden could only mean that it was ordered to fly as quickly to its destination as possible. This meant no time was to be wasted for stealth. This also meant that any enemy ninja who happened to see its path would be foolish to not take the opportunity to try and learn another country's secrets which was exactly why at the sound of his partners halted steps he increased his pace to get as far away from within her range, opting to jump from the field they were currently running through into the nearby tree line.

With a mighty yell "Suiton: Daihōdan!" (Water Style: Great Cannon Ball Jutsu) a large stream of water erupted from her mouth and surrounded the bird's body in a bubble which floated down to the female ninja. A wide grin appeared on her face and her partner knew that at least some semblance of her usual rowdiness was back. She had already retrieved the scroll from the very aggravated bird when her partner appeared by her side. "Huh, well at least they had the sense to seal the damn thing. I can't figure out how to open it for the life of me."

"Here let me try." Responded her partner. Taking the scroll from her outstretched one he placed the scroll between his hands as he clapped his hands together and with amazing speed performed the boar, tiger, serpent, horse, ox and rat seals in quick succession before yelling "Kai!"

The scroll slid open and he too grinned up at his partner. " Wasn't that hard after recognizing the Fūinjutsu: Shishi Heikō (Sealing Jutsu: Breaking the Lion's Roar). I believe elder Chiyo of Sunagakure made this herself."

His partner could only roll her eyes at him. Only he would boast of his own nerdiness as she called it. Both Nin peered down to the information inside and after a few seconds the two ninja leapt towards the trees and disappeared as fast as their legs could carry them with the scroll and Tsubasa, the bird in hand. Utilizing the male's wind style ninjutsu the pair would arrive within a few hours maybe even less if he used that technique.

**~Konoha Interrogation and Torture Division~**

The structure of the building seemed no different or particularly unique compared to the rest of the village. It maintained the standard square-ish shape, with few windows and customary wooden fixtures around the roof and doorways. Painted in the boring brown and off white tones of most buildings in the village. To any casual observer they might say that it was a regular, albeit petite dwelling place for the many civilian residents, but to anyone else, to the trained eye of the ANBU blackops staked out on the surrounded rooftops hidden from sight and with their chakra signatures dampened to lessen sensory detection; one could almost say that the architecture was too normal, too common…and that the inside of the house was altogether too quiet.

Shizune briskly entered the office and composed herself before walking up to the desk in the right corner of the room next to which was a door which seemed to lead back to the exterior of the house. There were also two other doors adjacent from each other. The desk and chair behind it were the only furniture in the entire space. Shizune walked up to the guard behind the desk, a young Chuunin.

"I need to speak with Ibiki-san and Anko-san; it's an emergency directive from Hokage-sama."

With the presence of Lady Hokage's own right hand man…or in this case woman the nin couldn't help but be nervous in her presence. Reaching under the desk his hand shook slightly as he grabbed a blue leather bound book and a pen which Shizune signed her name in.

"U-uh, Ibiki-san, s-sh-should be uh-"

Shizune slammed her hand down on the desk causing some of the wood to splinter and two ANBU immediately appeared in the corner of the room, one behind Shizune anf one behind the frightened ninja.

"Would you please just say it! I am sorry to be rude but I simply don't have the time to waste here."

The ANBU behind the ninja quickly bowed and proceeded to explain

"Shizune-san, our apologies! He is still quite new in the field, it is why they have had to place him behind a desk instead."

Before the ninja could protest the ANBU pushed him down to bow his head as well. The ANBU behind her then stepped forward

"I believe that today is Anko's day off, but Ibiki-san should be finished his latest interrogation by now. I believe it's the door to the left."

The chuunin nodded in confirmation and Shizune was out the door in a flash. As soon as Shizune stepped through the door she was teleported to the underground chambers of the real Torture and Interrogation division. Where, after a less eventful chat with the main guards she made her way to Ibiki's personal office. At that same moment the right door opened and Murino Ibiki stepped put and into the normally serene, and boring primary office only to be faced by two ANBU blackops and one shaking chuunin. After a short conversation he made his way back into the underground bunker where Shizune should be looking for him.

**~Konoha Hospital~**

Wary of Tsunade's obviously stressed out state Jiraiya made his way into the room and placed a hand tentatively on her tensed back. Suonyo still rocked gently in her arms. With one glimpse at Senji he could guess what all the sadness was about and with his newly acquired info it would be a rather educated guess. With a sigh he began.

"Let me guess. These two just came back from their mission against the Akatsuki. Things obviously didn't go as planned. And-

"Jiraiya." Tsunade moved to face him a low warning in the tones of her voice

"Now isn't the time for this."

"No." All eyes turned to Suonyo, her remaining cuts now bandaged and dressed in hospital clothing; it was hard to recognize the mournful spirit sitting in front of them as the sassy ninja that they had met just a day ago.

"If Jiraiya has something to say, questions to be asked that he needs answers to. I'll answer them. The mission comes first."

"The mission always comes first."

Tsunade looked from one sibling to the other. She understood what they had gone through, what emotional and physical torture they had endured at such a young age. This was obviously a defense mechanism for their now more freely expressed emotions, because that was the only thing that would explain the hollow sounding monotonous tones of their voices. After all the years of progress, this one mission was enough that it just might break them. Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a knowing look. They were just kids after all. Hadn't they gone through enough?

"Go ahead Jiraiya. Report."

Ino could only look at her master in disbelief. Now was not the time for this. They needed to rest. The girl Sukyo or Suonyo or whoever was obviously emotionally unstable. Just as she stepped forward to voice her opinion her colleague beat her to it.

"Tsunade-sama with all due respect I do not think that is a wise course of action."

Everyone seemed stunned. Not at the obvious accusation but rather at the person who chose to deliver it. Shino walked carefully over to the right side of Suonyo's bed and stared at her intently. Her face as well as her brothers were the only ones that remained unchanged emotionless masks. The tension was almost tangible as Shino let out a sigh and directed his attention to the Hokage.

"I don't believe that either of them, especially…her, Suonyo are in the right frame of mind for any type of briefing no matter how minimal."

Tsunade's surprise finally dispersed and she was left feeling cold inside. He didn't understand. None of them do. None of them are supposed to. But there was no turning back now. It wasn't the first time they had reverted back to their old selves. It was just the first time that it had happened so quickly and completely. Before, the only way to snap them out of it was to let them lead their 'mission' as authorized and continue their lives from mission to mission as they had been trained until they finally came out of it. The most it ever lasted was 3 days. Tsunade could only hope that this time wouldn't be as bad.

"I'm sorry Shino. All of you. You don't understand. You shouldn't have been caught up in this mess in the first place but please, just trust me. I understand your concern, I won't berate you for it. It one of the many admirable qualities of Konoha ninja. Caring for ones comrades. Even ones you've only recently encountered. All will be explained but for now…just trust us. Trust me."

She eyed each ninja and all of them in turn nodded their approval. Then jiraiya's story began.

**WOOOT! DONE. OK what to expect next chapter…let's see**

"_**What the hell…HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABIES!"**_

"_**Anko!"**_

"_**You are NOT my parents!"**_

"_**From the Chezemakei Clan"**_

"_**He'll be dead within the week, a slow…and agonizing death unless…"**_

**That's enough spoilers for now remember every OTHER week**

**Read and Review. THANKX! :)**


End file.
